Blood love
by emopuppyforever
Summary: The Hellsing corparation has a new recult But she is a lot diffenet than the others because of her past AOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people I got into Hellsing so I decided to make a fan fic about it with my character in it **

**so enjoy **

**2222222222222222222222222222**

I girl with purple hair she looked about 8 in age she was homeless and walked the streets by herself

One day she walked down a misted road she rubbed her arm because it was cold

''Bloody hell it's cold'' She said shiving

She contined to walk and then spotted someone in the distance

''errr hello''

He didn't turn around he just stood there with his back turned from her, she slowly walked up to him

''Are you ok''

''Sir''

Suddenely turned aroung and glamed the small girls arm she tried to scream but he had he hand in her mouth she had fear in her eyes

He smicked and she saw what looked like fangs her legs were shaking in fear

He lowered his head to her neck

He bite down hard on her neck her eyes widened in pain

He finally let go and she dropped on the floor

And then the whole world went black.

**10 years later**

A tall purple hair girl with red eyes walked in the dark

She walked past a old building she looked a momet at it and then carried on

And Suddenely she heared a screamshe ran around the corner and saw about 3 vampires holding a red haired girl down she too was a vampire the girl ran up and punched one of the vampires thought the body and seeing the rest fled.

The girl walked up to the red head and offernd her hand the red head took it

''Woah that was close'' the red head said and smiled to the purple haired

''My name is Seras Victoria whats yours''

The purple haired hair smiled ''Serenity''

''Wow great name oh and thanks''

Serenity smiled '' No props''

Seras looked more closly to Serenity and then eyes widenend

''Your a vampire''

Serenity nodded

''Yes and I noticed that you are too''

Seras nodded and then looked at her watch

''Sorry I have to go''

Seras ran off but waved back at Serenity

''NICE MEETING YOU OH AND THANKS AGAIN''

Serenity smiled and walked off and is happy making a friend.

**I hope you like it **

**please review**


	2. New home

**Beckybaby runs down the hellsing corridors and bumps into Alucard**

**Beckybaby: Watch where your going Vampire**

**Alucard grins evily **

**Beckybaby: errrr we will be right back**

**2222222222222222**

Seras has bored stiff in her room so she decided to go for a walk

''Mmmmmmmmmmm Want a beautful night''

''Very'' said a female voice behind her

Seras got her gun out and quicky aimed it to the voice

''Who's there''

Serenity came out with her arms up

''Clam down its me''

Seras dropped her gun and smiled that her new friend

''Hey nice to see you again Serenity''

Serenity looked at the Hellsing house

''Nice house you live in it''

Seras nodded ''Yeah''

And then Integra walked out '' Miss Victoria''

Seras turned around ''Oh hi miss Integra''

Integra spotted Serenity

''Hey there''

Serenity smiled and introduced herself

''Hi Miss my name is Serenity''

Integra smiled

''Greetings''

Integra smiled again

''You are a vampire aren't you'' Serenity nodded

''Yes miss Integra''

''We could use a other officer in Hellsing''

Serenity looked in interest

''errr well I...'' Serenity said looking a bit shocked and couldn't put it in words

''I will get Walter set you up a room ok Miss Serenity''

Serenity nodded as Integra

Seras jumped up and down in happest

''Yeah you are a part of Hellsing!''

''Yeah I guess''

Seras pulled on Serenitys arm and glaged her into the house

''Come on let me show you around''

Serenity nodded and tryed to get her arm back

Seras took her to her room

''Well this my room''

Serenity looked around the room

''Very nice''

''Hello Girls'' a voice said behind them

They turned around and a old man was standing there

''Walter''

Walter looked at Serenity and smiled

''So you are the new girl''

Serenity nodded

''Yes sir my name is Serenity''

''Serenity very nice name''

Serenity smiled

''Thanks''

''Well let me show you to your room''

Serenity nodded

''Thanks''

So Serenity followed Walter down a dark corridor and finally stopped near a door

''Here's your room''

Serenity nodded and walked in her room wasn't the best it had one table and a bed and it had no windows

''Nice room''

Walter rubbed his hand at the back off his head

''Sorry''

''Well it will do''

Walter stopped rubbing his head

''Can a give you some advice miss''

Serenity nodded

''Yes''

''Don't go in the next room''

She looked confusted

''Why''

''Because there is a vampire in the next room''

''So''

''Well he is well''

Serenity put her hand up

''It's ok I won't bother... whats his name''

''Alucard''

''Alucard''

Walter nodded and walked off to make her unpack

''Err what a day walking in the street then a click off the fingers I have a new home right next to a vampire who I can't talk too''

Serenity changed into her PJ's and jumped on the bed and then the top off the bed started to lower

''What the hell a coffin''

It trapped her

''Great''

**2222222222222222222**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I spelled the characters names right**


End file.
